Tab Murphy
| nationality = American | residence = Los Angeles, California | other_names = | occupation = Film and television writer | alma mater = USC Film School (screenwriter) Washington State University (forestry and wildlife) | years_active = 1987-present | known_for = | notable_works = }} '''Tab Murphy' is an American screenwriter who works in movies and television, notable for writing Disney movies, like The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and for directing Last of the Dogmen. Biography Tab Murphy was raised in Olympia, Washington. He attended Washington State University, where he studied forestry and wildlife biology before having an existential crisis and transferring to the USC Film School, where he studied directing and screenwriting. His theatrical debut, Gorillas in the Mist, was nominated for an Academy Award for his writing. In 1995, Murphy made his directorial debut with Last of the Dogmen, and also wrote the feature. Afterwards, Murphy has spent nearly ten years with The Walt Disney Company writing The Hunchback of Notre Dame in 1996, Tarzan in 1999, Atlantis: The Lost Empire in 2001, and Brother Bear in 2003. During his time with Disney, he was hired by TriStar Pictures to write a treatment to a planned sequel to the 1998 film Godzilla. But due to negative reviews from critics and audiences alike, the planned sequel was cancelled. After working with Disney for a few years, he then left the company in 2006 and went to work at Warner Bros. for a couple years. Some of his works included Batman/Superman: Apocalypse, and Batman: Year One. He then went to Sony to write Dark Country. He's currently writing an animated feature directed by Kirk Wise, and a TV pilot sold to Legendary Pictures. His latest role includes the writing and story for the Warner Bros. animated Cartoon Network series, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. Filmography Unproduced Features * Godzilla 2 (1999) Bibliography Collaborators * The Walt Disney Company: The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Atlantis: Milo's Return, Brother Bear 1 & 2 (writer) * Warner Bros.: Gorillas in The Mist, 8 Seconds, Batman: Year One, Batman/Superman: Apocalypse, Green Arrow, Thundercats, Teen Titans Go, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (writer) Award nominations * 1989 Academy Awards - Writing (Screenplay Based on Material From Another Medium for Gorillas in the Mist) * 1989 WGA Award (Screen) - Best Screenplay Based on Material from Another Medium (for Gorillas in the Mist) * 1997 Golden Raspberry Award - Worst Written Film Grossing Over $100 Million (for The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * 1999 Annie Awards - Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production (for Tarzan) * 2003 Annie Awards - Writing in an Animated Feature Production (for Brother Bear) References External links * * Official Facebook Page * [http://www.laughingplace.com/w/legacy/News-ID502790.asp/ An Interview Tab Murphy - Atlantis Screenwriter; by Rick West - June 14, 2001] Category:American screenwriters Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Living people Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)